countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Cruise
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=John Stevenson Nobby Clark |script=Jimmy Hibbert |director=Keith Scoble |imdbref=tt0771031 |episode=S03E13 |airdate=21 January 1991 |previous_story=O.O. Duck |next_story=Around the World in a Total Daze }} Summary: Duckula is sitting alone in the castle waiting for Nanny's favourite T.V. show on Transylvanian television (T.V. T.V.), "Super Duper Double Drachma Deal", to start. He starts calling for Nanny so he can use her as an excuse for watching the show himself as he does not want to be caught by Igor watching it on his own. When Igor comes instead he moans that Duckula would rather watch television, which he describes as "infantile rubbish", than stalk the castle ramparts as is custom on a Tuesday evening. However, Nanny doesn't appear and it turns out that she was on the show the whole time. Somehow Nanny blunders through winning a cruise for three aboard the luxury liner, the "S.S. Transylvaniatania". She would like to take her sister and her niece Primrose, but ends up with Duckula and Igor accompanying her. After various mishaps involving Duckula opening the cabin porthole and Nanny taking a turn at steering the ship which was part of her prize, the party come down for breakfast the next day and find the ship apparently deserted. Igor comments on the similarities with the Mary Celeste mystery and they set out to search the ship not realizing that at the same the captain of the ship, Captain Farley, and the passengers are avoiding them by moving in the opposite direction to get away from Nanny. Failing to find anyone else aboard, Duckula announces that they'll take a lifeboat and row to the shore. With Nanny on the oars, they power along only to hear cheering and see fireworks coming from the liner, which promptly makes for the open sea. Duckula, Igor and Nanny remain adrift. The story of this episode is followed by "The Lost City of Atlantis". Plot Nanny has won a trip for three on a luxury cruise ship. Nanny causes so many incidents that all the other people on the ship hide until she leaves the ship. Background Music Bits *"Jack O'Lantern (Feux Follets)" by Roger Roger. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Untitled Melody" (KPMLP-1297. Track 19) by Robert Osborne Pagan. Voice Talents Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Ruby Wax *Narrator Barry Clayton *Written by Jimmy Hibbert *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Original Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper, Ed Williams *Storyboard: John Stevenson, Nobby Clark *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, Jose Maria Zumel, Juan Antonio Rojo *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Matrin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertes, Valentin Domenech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Eduard Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conjeo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentin Cain, Luiz Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Amero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarragó, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramón Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nuñez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds: Milagros Bañares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andrés Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia, Victoria Ruiz *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Chris Phillips, Julio Diez, Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Nigel Rutter *Assistant Editor: Leo Casserly *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Voice Director: Chris Randall *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Keith Scoble *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXIX Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1991, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXIX' as it is dated in 1989. Trivia *On the show "Super Duper Double Drachma Deal", the presenter asks Nanny one final question before she could win the prize. The question he asks her is: "Name the Scottish engineer after whom a unit of power is named?" Nanny, as confused as ever, hilariously answers, "What?", presumably because she didn't even understand the question. However, that was actually correct because the answer is James Watt. Watt was a Scottish inventor, mechanical engineer, and chemist who developed the concept of horsepower among a lot of other things. The S.I. unit of power, the watt, was named after him to honour his genius. *Igor's narration of the "Mary Celeste" mystery is based on a real story and true facts. The mystery has been adapted many times into many different stories and films. *In "Hotel Transylvania 3: A Monster Vacation", Count Dracula and his family also go for a vacation on a cruise liner. The family ends up in Atlantis facing a Kraken among other legendary creatures, not unlike Count Duckula and his family retainers in the follow-up episode to "Mystery Cruise", "The Lost City of Atlantis". Photos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3